This invention relates to the field of an electronic fuel injections systems and more particularly to such systems for an automotive type internal combustion engine, in which the fuel supplied to certain cylinders can be shut off.
One old device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,647 to Rachel. In order to accomplish this partial type of shut down of an engine, without effecting unduly the smoothness of the engine, the shut off means are controlled by various sensors throughout the engine. Said sensors aid in determining engine load and as the load lessens, the cylinders are shut down, or similarly as the load increases the cylinders are activated, see Lindsley, 5-in-1 Engine, Popular Science, J1 1977 p. 72.
However, the present device has no sensor and the cylinders are shut off manually by the operator by either (1) shutting off the electricity to the fuel injection solenoids for each cylinder, or (2) placing a solenoid valve in the fuel line and shutting off the fuel flow in a line to each cylinder. The particular method depends on the type of engine. Such a device is not disclosed in the prior art or the patent referred to above and desirable results can be achieved in a non-complex manner disclosed in this invention, thus greatly reducing the cost of such cylinder shut down devices.